deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/ONE MINUTE MELEE: Parace L'Sia vs Doomsday
CAUTION: Both opponents can defeat Superman just as easy as each other. BOTH FIGHTERS ARE TO BE RESPECTED! Otherwise, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. Besides, I don't know much of Doomsday anyways... NOTE: This MELEE is intended to be like the real thing; timer, and all... "(Doomsday) could kill HULK anyday, why not (Parace L'sia?)" (Quotes come later...) WOW... UM... LET'S ROCK AND ROLL? Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO REASEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Area: Metropolis Time: CLASSIFIED, LATE 1980's-EARLY 1990's Doomsday: UUUARRRGH! Lois Lane: (Weeping) Doomsday: YOU ARE ALL USELESS! Is there ANYONE WHO CAN FIGHT LIKE A MAN, UNLIKE THAT DAMNED RAT SUPERMAN!!!!! (Superman's skull gets crushed, and Lois is obliterated.) (*Cues Arcana Heart Series - Parace L'sia's Theme (Extended/Revised)*) ???: Why not a woman, you damn, dirty ape? (??? Transforms into a godlike entity called Parace L'sia.) Doomsday: UUUUAAAAAGH! What makes you any better!? Parace: Fight, and you'll be amazed... THIS OUTTA BE A FIGHT TO REMEMBER! ACTION! 59.6-54.3 Doomsday attempts a grab, but narrowly misses while Parace L'sia spins her 4 Orbs, and sends him flying sky high. 54.2-53.1 Parace then explodes the orbs, then sends them back, while immediately after, summons a wall of Rock Fists that punch him down to the ground, HARD. Superman was never this powerful in one run... 53-48.6 Parace then H4xxor'd his mind, which messed with his very hunger to kill even a divine being... 48.5-46.2 When Doomsday noticed he was walking backward, he was MORE PISSED than when he killed Superman. 46.1-40.8 UUUAAAAGGGHH!!!! WHAT IS THIS?!?!? 40.79-35.96 The ability to reverse anything... LIKE IT? 35.95-28.6 As Doomsday attempted a huge punch through a wall, Parace simply teleported back to the battle field, and countered, with one of her Critical Hearts, she froze Doomsday in Ice even Mildred couldn't break... Afterwards, the Ice mass shattered, dealing all too much damage to an otherwise "god-like" giant. 28.5-14.9 Doomsday then successfully attempted the same move from before. As Parace went with the move she simply teleported through each obstacle, rendering the super-attack useless. 14.8-12.6 As Doomsday was freed of his Reverse spell, he was assaulted yet again by Parace's orbs, sending him flying straight up, exploding, then took even more damage thanks to the Rock fists... This proved Parace L'sia's case Doomsday only had power, and nothing else. 12.5-9.99 Doomsday attempted a WAGER STATUS on Parace, hoping she had ran out of steam by now... 8.8-2.1 Instead it was Parase that won the Wager, her power was indeed near-infinite, and there was nothing Doomsday could do, unless... he tried to dig Parace into the ground... HOWEVER, Parace teleported just as easily as Doomsday was still digging mindlessly. 2-0.1 As Doomsday came back into the main arena prior to his ultimate, he felt a stomp on his head... It was Parace who was safe the whole time. Her foot held long enough, but her Orbs were powerful enough to explode Doomsday's head to merely rot. Parace simply smirked at the notion of a popular Villain going straight to hell by somebody that can merely be defeated by mere Arcana Maidens... (*Arcana Heart Series - Parace L'sia's Theme (Extended/Revised) ends. *) K.O.! Parace L'sia: (Breaks the 4th wall) I'm sorry for the mess, they all... well, never knew their full power, If they had any... Heh! Superman is a Gary STU! Lois Lane had no purpose! And that so called killer of a GOD, never seemed powerful enough to know ANYTHING!!! (Camera lens crushed, thus no further evidence of the fight exists.) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... PARACE L'SIA! Who did you think would win? Please vote now! 1. Parace L'sia 2. Doomsday Category:Blog posts